Twisted Confusion
by LostPharohAtem
Summary: Being chased by thugs, meeting a ghost, and getting her first kiss all in one night! Who knows what will happen to her next? Everything is twisted and confusing! Yami/AtemXOC rated M for violence, language, and possible adult themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Grr! I feel so frustrated with this whole thing...I just have a feeling nobody will like it! I wrote it at about 2:00 AM...and that went till about 4:30...so its something i did when i was tired...please reveiw if you like it even a little bit, i would really appriciate it. so...enjoy please! XD oy...there will be more to come soon. im working on the second chapter now! -crowd boos and throws random comical items- meep... It's sad becase I know it will happen some day.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters aside from Amani. -hugs Amani- you are mine!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap! Tap! Tap! Loud footsteps echoed through the dark, empty streets of Domino City. A young girl was running down the sidewalk for dear life, her medium length, green hair flew wildly behind her. She turned her head, right as her pursuers came into view, and she whispered a small curse to herself. She was being chased by none other than the gang from her horrid school of Rintama. She was in an unfamiliar part of the city, so she was just running aimlessly hoping the thugs would run out of stamina before her. She turned a corner and saw a single light on in the game shop she often visited after school. She felt so stupid she didn't see it before, she always took the other rout to the shop.

"Thank God!" she said aloud. She frantically yanked at the doorknob. Seeing as it was locked, she started banging her fists on the door and yelling for help just then, the gang turned the corner and saw her.

"Hehehe…you think you can escape us? Funny little girl, isn't she?" said a big thug with the short blond pony tail. She banged on the door even harder.

"MR. MUTO! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed. The door swung open and the little old man, angry looking at first, turned to a concerned expression. The young girl dashed inside his small shop, and slammed the door.

"Amani! What are you-!" Solomon was cut off quickly.

"Lock the door! Please!" The girl pleaded. Mr. Muto understood the urgency in her voice, and quietly locked the door. Amani, who was leaning against the wall for support collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. Even she didn't know how long she had been running, all she knew was it was well over an hour.

"I'll get you some water, Amani-chan." Mr. Muto said in a slightly shaky voice, he understood what the thugs were trying to do to her, and frankly, it freaked him out. After he had left the shop area of the building, a short boy with spiky black and purple hair, with blond bangs gently framing his bright features stepped slowly down the stairs in his soft, baby blue pajamas.

"Amani-chan…?" The boy questioned sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Amani was still gasping on the floor, and she tried to look up at him, but couldn't summon the strength. Just then, Solomon came back into the room with a tall glass of water. He handed the glass to the girl as Yugi stood on the stairs, concerned and confused. Amani slowly drank the water, then she sighed, and looked up at Yugi and his grandfather.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Muto…" she said graciously as she stood up. "I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour…it's just-" she stopped abruptly, and began to cry. Yugi jumped down the last few stairs and walked up to Amani, not sure if he should just stand there or try to comfort his buddy. I mean, they didn't know each other too well, but he hated to just stand there while she cried…so he decided to try to help, he stepped towards her shyly and he wrapped his arms around her waist, because that's the easiest place for him to reach, even though she is only a few inches taller than him. She took her hands away from her face and looked at the short boy clinging to her.

"Please don't cry, Amani-chan." He said as he looked up with a concerned smile on his sweet face. She just couldn't keep crying with Yugi looking at her like that. She hugged him back and gave him a warm smile. Solomon smiled and walked up the stairs, he stopped half way and turned his head to look at the two teens.

"Amani, you can spend the night here if you would like. Actually, I'm asking you to please stay, I'm concerned about you. You know, you're like another grandchild to me." He said with his silly little grandpa grin, then he turned and walked slowly the rest of the way upstairs.

Amani didn't really feel like letting go of Yugi, and he could tell, he didn't mind, as long as his friend was happy, so was he. She gently rested her chin on Yugi's head. His hair was surprisingly soft, contrary to its pointy appearance. After a little while she finally let go, it wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything, she just really needed a friend.

"Grandpa said he wants you to stay the night…so…if you want to…you can sleep on the couch in the living room." Yugi said, a little awkward smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Sure. I'll stay." She replied with a big smile. She found it kind of funny that Yugi was embarrassed. His smile grew bigger and he happily led her to the living room.

"Your sleeping quarters for the night, ma'am." He said jokingly. Amani laughed a little as she sat on the couch.

"Umm…Amani-chan? What…umm….what exactly happened to you…? If you don't mind telling me…." Yugi asked shyly. Amani perked up a little.

"Um….I'm sorry Yugi-kun…but can I tell you tomorrow?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Yugi's eyes widened and a wave of guilt washed over him, seeing that he had touched a sore spot. Amani's eye, usually bright and cheery, now looked fearful and hazy. He sat down next to Amani and leaned over her to hug her. She laughed a little and pulled him closer.

"Good night, Yugi-kun." She said and smiled at him.

"Night night Amani-chan." He said in an almost sing-songy voice as he smiled and stood up. He walked up the stairs to his room, still smiling. He had a feeling that he and Amani were much closer friends after that night somehow. He had sweet dreams that night, unlike Amani.

She tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep, and after what felt like hours, she heard a small almost scratching kind of foot step. It was a strange noise, unlike anything she had ever heard. She rolled over onto her back and stared unblinking at the ceiling. Suddenly, some ones head popped up over the back of the couch. Amani jumped slightly, then she realized it was Yugi…or so she thought, but at second glance, it just didn't seem like the Yugi she knew. She sat up and looked at him, only then realizing that he looked kind of transparent.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly. The boy chuckled in a dark, yet playful way.

"So you can see me? Hah! That's pretty convenient." He said lightly. He hopped over the back of the couch and sat opposite the confused girl. They just stared at each other for a while. '_No…'_ Amani thought. '_This definitely isn't Yugi…his eyes…they're…darker…more serious…who is he?'_

"Who are you?" She repeated. He chuckled again.

"Hehe…You can call me Yami." He said darkly. His name sent a chill down Amani's spine.

"So…Yami…answer me this, why do you look like Yugi? ...and why are you…y'know…see through?" She asked him. He laughed and moved from his position sitting at Amani's feet and he leaned over her and placed his hands beside her head and he sat on her hips. Her cheeks burned bright red, mostly because she didn't know what Yami was trying to do, if he was just being playful, or if he was after something…

"You see, my dear Amani, I-…" he was interrupted.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" She asked, bewildered.

"Well you would know if you would just let me finish." Yami laughed. "Well, to be straight-forward, I'm a spirit that was trapped in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." He stated matter O' factly with a smirk on his face. Amani's jaw dropped. She never thought that kind of thing was possible.

"Do-…Does Yugi know about you…?" she asked, still confused.

"Nope." Yami said flatly.

"Well…then I guess you probably don't want me to tell him?" she smiled devilishly.

"If you tell him…I swear…you won't like it." He said, suddenly serious. "I'm always watching…"

"You're bluffing."

"No, just saving the torturous surprise for if you dare say anything."

"I bet you won't do anything…sooo…" She opened her mouth and inhaled exaggeratedly.

"I…Fucking…Swear…" Yami threatened.

"YU-!" Amani started to call Yugi, but was cut off by Yami's lips. Her eyes opened so wide she thought they would pop out of her head. He pulled back and laughed.

"Told ya you wouldn't like it." He said through his laughter. "It was pretty good for me though." He said playfully. He leaned back to his original position sitting at Amani's feet. All she could do was stare at him. He chuckled and began to fade away.

"Don't tell anyone, now. I'll be back soon, my Amani, oh, and if you tell anyone…the consequences will be much…much worse. And I don't want to have to hurt you…or KILL you…" Yami disappeared completely and all that was left was his echoing laughter. Amani was so tired now, all she could do was sleep. She dreamed about Yami, she didn't really understand him, or how she felt about him, or anything about him, but he perked her interest. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Yami sat in a chair across the living room and watched her. He laughed softly…and that was that… at least for now…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please dont hurt me -_-;

(random note!: Amani is not a Japanese name, it's actually an Arabic name that means "wish". i just felt like putting this here)


	2. Chapter 2

-sigh- So...tired...well, if anyone bothered to finish the first chapter, and want to read this one, then I'm super happy! Ok, sometimes I'll use the characters English names, and sometimes I'll use the Japanese ones, so don't get confused! haha!

Disclaimer: nope, still dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! How cool would that be though? XD (not sure if this is necisary, but I'm just being on the safe side.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~The Next Morning~

Yugi's eyes squinted open in the morning sun, shining in a comforting orange glow through his open window. He frowned slightly and rolled onto his side. He hoped he had just a little time left to sleep. Just as he was drifting off peacefully, the dreaded alarm clock from hell went off, ringing through his ears. The irritated boy shot up and just glared across the room for a minute, thinking of different ways to destroy the wretched alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and calmed himself down. Yugi swung his feet over the edge of his bed and dragged his feet tiredly to his closet. He slid the doors back and pulled out a sleeveless shirt and his navy blue school uniform. He then left his room and stepped quietly to the bathroom, trying not to wake up his grandpa. The small boy got dressed very slowly. He was thinking about what could have happened to Amani the other day. Then he decided to hurry up with his clothes and he quickly brushed his hair and teeth, hoping to catch Amani before she left. Considering they went to different schools, and hers was farther away.

Amani had pulled up a stool in front of the Game Shop counter and she just sat there with her head down in her arms. Yugi hopped down the stairs, now fully awake. He saw she was already dressed and ready to go…the only thing was…she was asleep again. He walked up to her and placed a small hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"YAMI!" she yelled as her head flew up and she looked around wildly. Yugi laughed.

"Good morning?" he said jokingly as he smiled.

"Oh! Hey Yugi-kun." She smiled back. She hopped off the stool and grabbed the rucksack at her feet.

"Would you like me to walk to school with you?" Yugi asked kindly. Amani smiled.

"Sure, or, until we get to your school anyways" She giggled slightly. Yugi smiled.

"Oops! I almost forgot!" Yugi ran back upstairs like a bullet, and just as fast, came back down with the puzzle he always wore like a necklace. "Ok, NOW we can go." He said. Amani laughed.

"What exactly is that, Yugi?" She asked.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." He answered cheerily. Amani's eyes grew wide as she stared at it, remembering what Yami had said. Just as she thought that, he appeared behind Yugi, without a sound. He placed a long finger in front of his lips, signaling Amani to keep hers shut. She knew Yami would reveal himself to Yugi in time, so she didn't really care.

"So, we ready to go, Yugi?" She asked. He nodded and the two stepped out the door. They walked quietly, the only sounds were their feet tapping softly in the sidewalk, the birds singing their songs, and the occasional car passing.

"Um…Amani?" Yugi said shyly as he looked at his friend. "You said you would tell me what happened yesterday…so…can you?" he sounded nervous, he wasn't going to ask, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Oh…that, well…there was this gang from my school…they pretty much assaulted me during the school day…they did some pretty bad things…they beat me up a lot, but they seem to do that to everyone who isn't one of them. But they tried something else for once…they trapped me, and…" She stopped, and her words caught in her throat. She was trying to hold in her tears, and was surprised she lasted this long. She continued shakily after swallowing a sob. "A-and…they tried to…well…r-rape me…" She hung her head in shame and let a few tears trickle out of her eyes. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, he had seen that as a possibility, but he had pretty much ruled it out. He saw Amani's tears flow more freely, and he realized they were standing still. He stretched out his small arm, but pulled it back abruptly, not really sure what to do, or if he could help at all.

"I got away…somehow…but they followed me after school…I was able to run away and hide…but only for a while…they found me and chased me for over an hour…then I got to your house…" she trailed off, remembering what had happened the previous night. The thought got her tears to stop. Yugi felt so bad for making her relive that experience, he didn't know what to say.

"I…I'm so sorry, Amani-chan…" was all he could think of. "I really shouldn't have asked you…" He really did feel bad. She smiled at him sweetly and ruffled his hair.

"You're a good friend, Yugi." She said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amani walked slowly up the dirty steps to Rintama high school. She really did hate this stupid place. The outside walls were covered in crass graffiti and foul words, the inside smelled like smoke and tobacco. No matter how many days she lived through that hell, she never got used to the smell. (No rhyme intended) As soon as she walked through the doors, she gagged and coughed, which unfortunately, drew attention to her. Most of the kids there were stoners, addicted to alcohol or some kind of drug, a complete idiot, or were part of a gang. Amani fit in nowhere at that wretched place. She sucked up her hatred for the place she came, day after day and collected her old torn books from her locker, which had a broken hinge, and had its lock stolen. She trudged angrily to her ninth grade class room, passing the thugs that chased her down the day before. She knew they wouldn't do anything to her with teachers around, no matter how stupid the teachers were. So she was safe, for now.

Yugi sat in home room at his nice clean desk, absentmindedly staring out the window. Just then, a blonde boy who was much taller than Yugi pulled a chair up in front of his desk and stared at him.

"Hey, Yug? You okay?" he asked. Yugi looked up, surprised.

"Oh! Hey Joey!" He said with a smile.

"You wanna play a game of Duel Monsters before class starts?" Joey asked energetically. Yugi looked up for a second to think about it.

"Sure, Joey." He said, smiling wider than before. This was just what he needed, something to take his mind off of what Amani had told him.

And so the duel commenced!

Unfortunately, the bell rang before they could finish…but Yugi was way ahead of Joey anyways, and everyone knew he would win. None the less, Joey put up a great fight, he just wasn't a match for the king of games.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhg!" Amani screamed as she was slammed against a dirty locker by the same thug from yesterday. He just laughed as tears streamed down her face. After she had given up her lunch money, and anything else she had that may have been worth anything, she walked away, bruised and sore. The thugs laughed to her back.

"We'll get you today after school! And this time, there won't be anywhere to run off too!" She squinted her tears back and tightened the hold on her books to her chest. Then she realized just how much she didn't belong at Rintama, she picked up her pace and walked briskly to her next class.

For some reason, sitting in her science class, hearing all the things she already knew, she drifted off into thought about an old friend…

'_hmm…I really miss him…but I wonder if we'll ever see each other again...'_ She sighed aloud, but nobody noticed.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly, despite a few extra beat downs. As Amani sat in her last period class and carefully watched the clock tick away, she clenched her fists, knowing exactly where she had to go, the only problem was how to get there…She noticed that the thugs had dismissed themselves earlier in the day, she feared for the worst. They may have her rout to the Game Shop staked out. Only twenty-three seconds left…twenty………twelve….seven….five, four, three, two, one…GO! The game begins now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my God, I'm so sad now! Microsoft Word stopped working, so I cant write anything...If anyone knows how to fix it, please tell me. Thank you!


End file.
